Pot pourri
by Cat y Mini
Summary: d'histoires courtes, très courtes, très très courtes sur des sujets divers et variés...parce que les cours sont source d'inspiration. 3ème tome :  'à question idiote...'
1. une petite mésaventure

**Salutations, *dit-elle d'un ton prudent***

**voici une mini, mini, histoire que j'ai érite le temps d'une conférence sur le système de santé américain ( vous me direz le lien entre ceci et cela... yen a pas^^) **

**Pas de royai pour celle-ci (la richesse nait de la différence =) ) mais une (més)aventure de notre cher Havoc...**

**J'espère que ca plaira, l'idée est pas super originale mais bon... elle introduit un recueil de petites fics (très) courtes que je posterai à mesure que je les écris (en cours, quand je m'ennuie...)**

**Enjoy.. =)**

**Une petite (més)aventure..**

Jean Havoc est un jeune homme à qui la vie semble sourire. Il n'a pas encore atteint la trentaine, il est bien dans sa peau et il est plutôt charmant dans son genre. Mis à part le fait qu'il fume beaucoup et fait parfois montre d'un humour douteux, il est très loyal, agréable, travailleur et bénéficie d'une bonne situation : second Lieutenant dans l'armée d'Amestris.

Havoc est un conquérant, il tente sa chance là où elle se présente, il est mignon et il le sait. Son désir : une jeune et jolie fille, qui a le sens de l'humour, un fort caractère, et si possible, des mensurations généreuses.. Donc, Havoc n'est pas exigeant pour trois sous. Voilà pourquoi il a l'assurance du succès.

Mais aujourd'hui voilà, Havoc est encore célibataire, et cela l'attriste fortement. Pourquoi un homme comme lui, jeune et charmant, n'a pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied?

Et pourtant, il a essayé de se caser sérieusement, mais la dernière en date qui l'a éconduit, manifestait une vive inclinaison pour les hommes baraqués comme son grand frère. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Havoc aurait juré par tous les diables qu'il aurait eu sa chance ce moment-là. Il resta prostré durant plusieurs jours et regretta de n'avoir pas fait plus de sport que cela.

Aujourd'hui, à la caserne de Central City, Havoc se pose cette question existentielle sur son manque de chance, tout en errant dans les couloirs sans voir où il allait. Et finalement, le hasard des ses pas (et peut être plus qu'un hasard ^^) le mène à la cafétéria du QG. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il y a une petite serveuse des fois, elle est vraiment mignonne. Oui, Havoc n'avait pas l'air insensible au charme de cette petite serveuse... Peut-être pourrait-il tenter sa chance, mais son expérience '' râtissée'' lui avait enseigné la prudence..

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, on en voit le tablier. Voilà justement la serveuse qui se dirige droit vers Havoc, d'un pas rapide et déterminé, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

_ 'Mon-Monsieur Havoc? Demanda-t-elle timidement, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

L'interpellé répondit par un cafouillage inintelligible, mais qui laissait supposer qu'il répondait par l'affirmative. La serveuse poursuivit :

_' Voilà, cela fait un moment que j'essaie, mais.. j'ai peur d'être rejetée, voyez-vous, je ne suis qu'une simple serveuse et donc je n'osais pas venir vers vous et....

Quelque chose se déclencha dans la poitrine de Havoc, se pourrait-il que cette mignonne jeune fille pour laquelle il avait ce béguin ressente quelque chose de similaire à son égard? Aurait-il enfin sa chance cette fois? Havoc voulut lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir si peur, qu'il n'allait pas la rejeter, et pourquoi pas lui avouer ses sentiments? Ces questions se mélangèrent dans son esprit, et il rougit furieusement. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration, et s'apprêta à lui dire tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle lui remit brusquement ce qu'elle tenait, sous le nez.

C'était une petite boîte. Havoc la prit et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait des petites friandises au chocolat en forme de coeur. Déclaration d'amour? Cette fois Havoc ne douta plus, il gratifia la jeune fille de son plus beau sourire et voulut reprendre la parole, lorsqu'elle lui remit aussi brusquement une petite enveloppe.

'Est ce que vous pourriez donner tout ceci à Monsieur Mustang s'il vous plait? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite avant de s'enfuir précipitamment ( kyaahhh!! je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait!!!)

Dans la poitrine de Havoc, quelque chose se brisa ( une fois encore)

* * *

Plus tard, Havoc entra dans le bureau du fameux Colonel Mustang. Toute l'équipe travaillait y compris le colonel sous l'oeil vigilant du faucon.

' Tenez, c'est pour vous colonel, dit Havoc en lui tendant la commission.

'Merci, répondit le concerné en prenant le tout, Mais... Havoc... pourquoi vous pleurez? S'étonna-t-il.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le colonel Roy Mustang fut le seul étonné, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la teneur de la commision....

Personne ne fit de commentaire.....

***

**L'auteur vous laisse deviner la source des malheurs de Havoc...**

**NDCat : la fic 'En voiture colonel Mustang' est toujours sur le feu, sauf que en fait, j'essaie de la finir pour avoir des chapitres à l'avance quand je posterai les prochains chapitres... d'où mon retard actuel, désolée pour ceux qui suivent.. mais promis je posterai rapidement un ou deux chapitres ( de haute quelité =3) après la semaine de vacances qui nous est octroyée...**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette petite anecdote ( et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes de frappes ^^') je vous salue bien bas et vous dis à la prochaine...**

**un kisu;**

**Cat y mini ( ma conscience névrotique) et ma double personnalité ( entre autres...)**


	2. Un mariage, deux destins, trois?

_Bonjour à tous... voici un petit one-shot... en espérant que vous ne vous endormissiez pas devant une tentative (vaine?) d'évitation de guimauve _

_je ne dis rien.. pour ne pas me trahir.. si ce n'est pas déjà fait..._

Deux destins, un mariage

Il régnait une ambiance magique ce jour-là. La salle était somptueusement décorée de compositions florales qui embaumaient toute la pièce. Une mélodie s'élevait depuis un orgue dans un coin de la pièce, et les notes semblaient voleter parmi les personnes qui étaient présentes. Tout le monde était assis. Parmi les présents, on pouvait aisément reconnaître le Commandant Alex Louis Armstrong, en compagnie de ses deux sœurs ; ils étaient facilement repérables, non seulement de par la carrure imposante de Alex Louis, mais aussi à cause de l'importante concentration d'étoiles scintillantes qui gravitaient autour d'eux. Tout émotif qu'il était, Alex Louis ne pouvait retenir l'important flot de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux brillants. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander s'il était possible qu'un être humain puisse laisser échapper autant d'eau de son corps sans se dessécher, mais venant de lui, toute démesure prenait une dimension humaine.

Parmi l'assemblée, on pouvait aussi reconnaître les sergents Brosh et Ross qui avaient du mal à contenir leur émotion, se trouvaient également présents, Fuery, Breda et Falman qui attendaient patiemment que les choses se passent, en y allant, eux aussi, de leur petite larme. On reconnaissait facilement Alphonse Elric, le seul invité en armure, dont la taille et la carrure pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Armstrong. Il arborait une série de nœuds papillons écru sur sa tignasse et en semblait fier. Difficile de savoir ce à quoi il pensait, car son visage sans expression (une armure peut difficilement être expressive..) ne pouvait rien trahir de ses réelles émotions...

Puisqu'Alphonse était là, on pouvait aisément deviner la présence d'Edward, faute de le voir, qui aurait visiblement préféré se trouver ailleurs. Mais ils avaient vivement été conviés à la cérémonie, et, de plus, Winry avait très envie de venir. Elle se tenait entre les deux frères et était très élégante dans sa robe écru. Edward arborait un costume de la même couleur ( c'était le premier sur lequel il avait mis la main, et il ne voulait pas se casser la tête). Sous sa veste de smoking, on distinguait ce qui pouvait être une chemise noire. (pour éviter que l'huile d'automail ne tâche le costume, avait dit Winry)

Bref, nos trois jeunes étaient bien assortis.

L'assemblée, constituée à majorité de militaires était scindée en deux parties. Au milieu, une allée, le long de laquelle un tapis d'une couleur de perle s'étirait depuis la sortie, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, où se dressait l'autel, avec un prêtre derrière, qui semblait attendre.

Et face à l'autel, sur le tapis, se tenaient deux hommes, qui, eux aussi, semblaient attendre...

Le futur époux accompagné de son témoin...

Roy Mustang, debout avec l'autre était indubitablement le plus beau et le plus élégant de la salle (on ne se refait pas). Il portait un smoking d'un blanc éclatant, cassé par une cravate noire, assortie à ses yeux et ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'il avait tenté, en vain, de ramener en arrière, mais quelques mèches rebelles ne l'entendaient pas de cet épi et persistaient à retomber sur son front. Roy avait fini par abandonner le combat. Bref, sa superbe ne passait pas inaperçue par la gent féminine présente.. on ne se refuse décidément rien...

Le jeune marié semblait passablement nerveux. On l'est souvent le jour de son mariage. Surtout lorsque l'on attend que la marié daigne se montrer. Il avait peur qu'elle ne vienne pas c'est le lot de la plupart des jeunes mariés. Ce moment d'attente est certainement le moment le plus angoissant lors d'un mariage.

Un regard en direction de son témoin suffit à le rassurer un peu. Celui-ci le détendit en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne vienne pas.

Presqu'aussitôt, la grande porte s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de tous. Ça y est, la mariée arrivait enfin..

Elysia Hughes, accompagnée de sa mère fut la première à entrer. Elle était ravissante dans sa petite rob, elle ressemblait à une petite princesse, et feu son père en aurait complètement fondu.. Elle balançait avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé des poignées de pétales en tout genres sur le tapis et sur certains invités. À sa suite, la mariée, accompagnée de son témoin, avançait lentement, d'une démarche gracieuse, en direction de l'autel.

Un murmure d'émerveillement traversa la salle. Roy contempla la mariée un moment. Il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche vaporeuse, digne des contes de fées. Ses cheveux élégamment bouclés et savamment sculptés mettaient en valeur son visage fin, légèrement maquillé.. elle était superbe (normal, c'est la mariée).

Une fois la marche nuptiale terminée, ce petit monde prit sa place. Riza se retrouva face à Roy et lui lança un léger sourire. Le prêtre put enfin commencer son office.

-'Nous sommes réunis ici pour sceller devant Dieu l'union de ces deux personnes par les liens sacrés du mariage...'

Tout le monde se taisait tandis que le prêtre lisait ses psaumes.. passage absolument soporifique mais obligé pour ce genre de cérémonie..

-'Si quelqu'un parmi l'assemblée s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle, maintenant, ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais...'

Un troupeau d'anges vint camper. On ne sait toujours pas s'ils s'opposaient ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils furent rapidement congédiés par le prêtre qui reprit la parole, s'adressant aux mariés. Roy et Riza l'écoutèrent attentivement...

-'Monsieur Jean Stephan Havoc, désirez vous prendre pour épouse, mademoiselle Rebecca Julia de Olivera ici présente?

Havoc répondit par un 'oui' solennel.

-'Jurez vous, reprit le prêtre, de l'aimer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie(...) de la respecter, l'honorer et la chérir éternellement?

-Je le jure' Répondit Havoc.

-'Mademoiselle Rebecca Julia De Olivera, poursuivit-il désirez vous pren...'

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée brutale d'une personne qui beuglait :

'REBECCAAAAAAA!

Et en plus, il n'avait pas l'air très frais, le pauvre bougre...

-'Roh zut! Fit Rebecca, c'est mon ex... je croyais qu'il s'était fait une raison... Il faut que j'aille lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes! Riza, ma chérie, tu veux bien me tenir ça 5minutes s'il te plait?' demanda-t-elle en mettant son bouquet entre les mains de Riza Hawkeye, témoin de la mariée...

-'Je t'accompagne, dit Havoc, excusez nous'! Lança-t-il à l'assemblée. 'Je reviens mon vieux, tiens les alliances au chaud!' Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Roy Mustang, témoin du marié.

Les deux mariés quittèrent la salle en traînant le type chacun par un bras. La porte se referma sur eux.

-'Alors colonel' dit Riza, 'auriez-vous jamais cru que Havoc se marierait un jour? Et qui plus est, avant vous?

Roy se tourna vers sa subordonnée. Elle portait une robe chic, à bretelles fines, en soie bleu océan, qui épousait à la perfection les formes de son corps avant de s'évaser légèrement vers le bas. Un châle en soie, couleur chocolat couvrait ses épaules. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, dont un côté était relevé par une fleur au dessus de son oreille. Roy en profita pour se rincer l'oeil car il n'avait jamais vu son premier lieutenant comme ça.

-'Oui, j'avoue que ça me fait drôle,' répondit-il. 'mais bon, Rebecca préfère les blonds, je n'y pouvais rien. Sinon, vous êtes ravissante lieutenant..'

Riza sourit.

-'Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, je dois dire. D'ailleurs je me demande comment avez-vous réussi à sortir ainsi sans vous faire agresser par une horde d'admiratrices en furie.' plaisanta-t-elle.

-'D'autant plus que je n'avais pas ma garde du corps pour me proteger ce matin.' rit-il ' je vous assure que j'ai du raser les murs pour venir jusqu'ici...'

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Les minutes passèrent et les mariés ne revenaient toujours pas. Que se passait-il? L'assemblée commencer à murmurer son impatience et le prêtre se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-'Tout cela est bien gentil, mais moi je suis là pour célébrer un mariage.. Et sans mariés, avouez que c'est quelque peu délicat...

murmure d'approbation venant de la foule..

-'Cela fait partie des imprévus courants' chuchota Riza à l'attention de Roy.

-'Cependant,' ajouta le prêtre, 'il semblerait que nous ayons deux témoins qui ont l'air de bien s'entendre. De plus, ils sont à la bonne place..' plaisanta-t-il..

-'Pardon?' s'exclamèrent les deux témoins d'une seule voix.

Des rires s'échappèrent, en particulier venant d'un certain Fullmetal qui se délectait toujours de voi son supérieur dans une drôle de situation..

En même temps, Roy et Riza avaient de bonnes raisons de se trouver embarrassés. Quiconque entrerait dans cette salle verrait deux personnes devant un autel, qui semblaient prêtes à s'échanger le 'OUI' qui change une vie. Bref on penserait assister à un mariage, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Sauf que...

-'Hilarant' rit Roy. 'Quelle bonne idée. Marions-nous lieutenant, rigola-t-il.. tenez, j'ai les alliances, le curé, les invités, c'est parfait!'

-' Amusant colonel, répondit Riza. ' vous avez déjà piqué presque toutes les copines de Havoc, maintenant vous lui piqueriez son mariage? ironisa-t-elle.

-'Hé mais regardez bien!' reprit le colonel. 'nous sommes deux témoins, nous nous retrouvons en plan là où les mariés devraient se trouver, devant un prêtre, vous portez le bouquet de la mariée...; ne voyez-vous pas là, un ensemble de signes révélateurs lieutenant?

-'Moi, j'y vois plutôt une série de petites malchances, et un ex venu faire le bazar. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent des fois. J'appelle ça, les tracas de la vie, colonel.

-'Vous êtes parfois très terre-à-terre lieutenant.' soupira le colonel. 'Ne reconnaissez vous pas l'action du destin?

-'Le destin, hein!' Rigola Riza. 'pourquoi le destin empêcherait Havoc de convoler en juste noces colonel?

-' Je l'ignore. Mais peut être cela est nécessaire pour donner un coup de pouce à d'autres destinées...'

Roy gratifia cette autre destinée de son plus beau sourire...

_Qui a cru que je marierais Roy et Riza? _

_Qui a cru que tout se passerait bien?_

_..._

_Conclusion : les mariés reviennent, ils se marient, après il y a tout le tralala militaire et la fiesta.. roy et Riza n'ont toujours pas le projet de se marier au moment où je publie ces quelques lignes.. et les pages du dernier chapitre que j'ai pu lire entérinent mes dires..._

_Merci à tous..._

_Vous avez aimé? détesté? vous en voulez d'autres? vous voulez signer une pétition pour nous virer? vous souhaitez porter plainte et me voir pendue? toutes les opinions sont les bienvenues dans la boîte à reviews... Merci merci..._


	3. A question idiote

_Salutations à vous qui passez par là..._

_Voici veinir un tout petit gag... écrit pendant un cours de Commerce International.. détrompez-vous, cette matière est très intéressante, mais lorsque la prif vous ressasse exactement mot pour mot les cours de l'an dernier, que vous connaissez déjà très bien, et que vous avez vlidé avec des résultats plus qu'honorables.. que dire... ça sonne une peu la redite non? alors que voulez-vous que je vous dise? ayant toujours sur moi de quoi pallier à l'ennui, voici donc le résultat._

_c'est très court... en cours je ne peux que faire court.. mais rien que du concentré de comique... _

_DAI SUKI!_

_P.S. j'ai posé la question à mes camarades, et personne n'a été en mesure de me donner un élément de réponse valable... _

**A question idiote...**

Réponse idiote ou pas de réponse, c'est bien connu...

_''Je sais que tu te poses plein de questions, mais si l'on ne fait qu'aller de pourquoi en pourquoi, nous remonterions jusqu'à l'origine même de tous les temps, tu ne penses pas?''_

___Colonel! Colonel! Appela Edward.

_J'ai pas le temps! Répondit le concerné sur un ton qui laissait figurer qu'il était pressé. 'Il y a un tas de dossiers en retard à boucler, et Hawkeye va me tuer si je ne daigne pas me pointer dans le bureau dans les 5 minutes qui suivent.'

_Oh allez quoi! Insista le blondinet. 'J'ai juste une question à vous poser! Rien qu'une! Une toute petite! Ce sera pas long, juré!'

_ Bon, vas-y alors! Soupira Mustang résigné.

_ Bon voilà. Pourquoi?

_ Hein? Pourquoi quoi?

_Je vous le demande!' Répondit le blondinet avec un rictus carnassier. Le rictus de celui satisfait de faire perdre son temps au type qu'il ne pouvait pas s'encadrer, même pas en couleur.

_ Pourquoi, pourquoi,' fit le colonel déconcerté par une idiotie aussi.. déconcertante.. ' enfin, ce n'est pas une question complète ça Edward. En général, le pourquoi est associé à quelque chose, mais là, que veux-tu que je te réponde moi? C'est totalement ridicule! 's'impatienta-t-il. 'Question idiote! Pas de réponse!'

_Pas la peine de s'énerver pour une petite question! Vous n'avez pas la réponse, tant pis, tant pis.. Moi je voulais simplement savoir ce que vous en pensiez, c'est tout.' répondit le petit en haussant les épaules, et en abordant cette petite moue qui avait don d'énerver l'entourage proche.

_ Le colonel soupira. 'Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Hagane no.' Puis il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide. 'décidément, ce gamin est complètement dérangé...'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Plus tard, même jour, même HQ..._

Mustang rêvass... pardon travaillait d'arrache-pied sur des dossiers très urg.. pardon (décidément) en cours de traitement prioritaire.

_Colonel! Le prévint Riza Hawkeye. 'Cela fait dix fois que je vous surprends à étudier la loi de la gravité sur les feuilles des chênes de la cour. Alors, pour la dixième fois, je vous demanderai d'étudier avec la gravité nécessaire les lois sur les feuilles qui se trouvent sur votre bureau!'

_Ah... oui.. excusez-moi Lieutenant, je m'y mets, je m'y attelle de suite'. Bafouilla cet incorrigible glandouil... pardon (quelle embrouillamini) le Colonel.

Hawkeye soupira. Depuis son retour, Mustang semblait bien songeur, voire même, plutôt embêté, et certainement extrêmement contrarié.

_ Vous avez un problème Monsieur? Demanda-t-elle. 'Depuis le début de l'après-midi, vous êtes trop pensif pour être honnête.

_Hum? Oui, peut-être.. possible...

_ Vous voyez? Que vous arrive-t-il?

Mustang haussa les épaules. 'Laissez tomber Lieutenant, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.'

_Colonel, cela en vaut largement la peine si cela vous empêche de travailler. Et comme je ne tiens pas spécialement à terminer VOTRE travail toute seule, j'aimerais bien que vous m'en parliez.

_Ce n'est rien ,vraiment. Tout à l'heure le Fullmetal m'a posé une question somme toute assez étrange, et depuis ça me travaille, tout simplement.

_Et quelle était cette question?

_Laissez tomber Lieutenant, c'était une question idiote, qui n'a même pas de réponse de toute façon. Alors bon..

_Il y a toujours des réponses au questions Colonel! Rétorqua Hawkeye.

_ Oui mais là, c'est différent.. je ne sais même pas si l'on peut qualifier ça de « question »

_ Et bien dites-moi quand même, ou je sens que ça va m'énerver.

_Mais c'est inutile, je vous dis! Protesta Mustang.

_COLONEL! S'énerva-t-elle.

Face à l'agacement de son cher et tendre premier Lieutenant, Mustang préféra céder. Ce que femme veut, ce que femme portant sur elle au moins six armes à feu, ce que femme maniant parfaitement ces armes à feu veut,... bref, Dieu le veut.. Et Dieu obtient tout, donc femme aussi.

_ Bon.. ben voilà... Pourquoi?

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux

_Comment ça? Pourquoi quoi?

_ Je vous le demande.

Riza haussa les épaules, visiblement décontenancée par la singularité de la question. Effectivement son supérieur n'avait pas tort.. une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais quelle curieuse question en effet! Plutôt idiot même. Mais à question idiote, réponse idiote, telle était sa philosophie. Et à cette question, une seule réponse possible lui vint instantanément à l'esprit, tellement évidente que même son Colonel aurait pu la trouver...

_Ben... parce que...

Ce fut au tour du Colonel d'ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes. Mais BIEN SÛR! Ça semblait tellement évident maintenant comme réponse, qu'il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Cela lui aurait évité de se ridiculiser devant le gamin. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son premier Lieutenant aie toujours réponse à tout?

Il éclata de rire.

_ AH AH AH AH! Mais oui! que n'ai-je pas pensé à ça? AH AH AH! pourtant c'est tellement logique!

Hawkeye lui sourit en retour... oui son supérieur était bête parfois, c'était peut être pour ça qu'elle l'aimait bien après tout.

_A votre service Colonel, comme toujours de toute façon. Maintenant que vous avez une réponse à vos interrogations, je suppose que vous allez pouvoir vous remettre au travail, n'est ce pas?

Le travail, toujours le travail...

_Bien sûr Lieutenant' répondit le Colonel, joyeux. 'AH AH AH cette évidence AH AH oui... parce que.. AH AH AH AH! fit-il en se re-penchant sur ses dossiers.. AH AH AH AH!

AH AH ah...

Ah ah...

ah...

Le colonel s'arrêta soudainement de rire aux éclats. Il regarda son lieutenant avec la même mine déconcertée que précédemment. La regardée s'en rendit vite compte et le regarda en retour, affichant la mine de celle qui va vraiment finir par perdre patience, sourcil levé...

_Quoi ENCORE? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_Mais.. hésitat-il..

_Mais QUOI?

_Mais... Parce que quoi?

-Veuillez nous excuser une instant pour cette brusque interruption des programmations, mais la scène est susceptible de choquer la sensibilité des plus sensibles-

On retrouva la Colonel à l'infirmerie. Tout bleu! Tout suffoquant! Avec une quantité non négligeable de dossiers coincés dans l'œsophage. Oui, les rapports de lois, a passe toujours mal à ce qu'on dit. On retrouva le Lieutenant au bureau des affaires internes, demandant son transfert, sous les ordres d'un autre supérieur. L'histoire du repas paperasse circulant vite, on s'abstint curieusement de lui demander pourquoi...

Seul Edward Elric put se faire sa propre idée sur la question... allez savoir pourquoi...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Alors? quelqu'un peut me dire 'pourquoi?' et 'parce que quoi?'_

_=)_


End file.
